


Nothing Is Quite As Cruel

by Krasimer



Series: For Many Years We've Been All Alone [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Child Murder, Dead People, Dude murders a kid, I feel like I should put more warnings on this, Not Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I got an idea. I wrote the idea. I decided to publish the idea.</p><p>You kind of had to expect this sort of thing at one point or another, I'm writing for FNaF's, and you think that there's not going to be lots of death and bad things?</p><p>So this is Diana's death, with the added bonus of why Dota was missing most of her leg when we met her in the first part of this series. I hope you like my writing, and I hope that I made Jeremy creepy enough.</p><p>Also, something that might make everything else worse: Dota doesn't know that humans occasionally kill each other. When she wakes up in the other part of this story, she immediately tries to warn someone about the girl. Remember her saying that you were either okay or you weren't? Up until the little girl's murder, she had never had to deal with death in any way. </p><p>Tell me what you thought?</p></blockquote>





	Nothing Is Quite As Cruel

**June 29th, 1981**

A man dressed in a guard uniform ambled down the hallway, hat tilted down to cover his eyes.

His left hand was curled around a flashlight. His right clutched a blood splattered knife. The entire speed of his walk suggested that he had nowhere better to be, nothing better to do with his life than walk unhurried down the hall.

About twenty feet in front of him was a little girl, a tee shirt with 'Arizona' written on it in dusky purple lettering, the back of it punctured by two small holes on her left shoulder. Despite the height she had, she was obviously younger than her body suggested. She had one had clasping her shoulder, her breath coming out in sharp pants as he followed her.

"You can't run forever!" he crooned the words like he was singing them, a gentle smile on his face. "You're going to run out of places soon enough."

She didn't even stop to look back at him, a soft whimper of fear forced out of her throat by the jolt of a misstep, her ankle twisting. With barely any hesitation, she pushed herself forward, not even hitting the floor. She grunted in pain as she finally made it into the office, already reaching for the phone on the desk.

There was no tone when she lifted the receiver off of the cradle. 

With a sob, she dropped it onto the desk again and turned to the door, banging her hand on it as she realized that someone had padlocked it from the other side. She was shaking as she cried, shoulders up against her ears. On the other side of the window was one of the animatronics.

With tear filled eyes, she met their eyes, her own widening when she realized that it was the otter. Pounding on the glass, she finally looked behind her, cries growing louder when she realized that the guard was leaning against the doorjam, picking at his nails with the knife he had chased her with. "I told you, brat." he grinned at her, as if he had simply warned her about something. "You can't run forever."

The otter was pounding on the glass, fake fur covered hands laying flat. 

"It's bulletproof glass, Dota won't be able to get in to save you." he directed the comment at the little girl, licking his lips as he came further into the room. He kicked the door shut behind him, a padlock already on it as he reached back and clicked it shut. "And neither will Foxy. Or Freddy. Or any of them, actually. You're going to die and it's going to be fun." he jammed the blade of the knife into her back.

In response to the force being applied at her back, her face slammed against the glass, a smear of blood coming out of her mouth and tracking her progress down the door.

In the soft light from his flashlight, the guard's name tag was illuminated, a stark black and white that offered his identity. 'J. Fitzgerald' grinned as the girl slumped to the floor, her breathing labored and unsteady. Despite the fact that she was already down, he kept stabbing her, watching each twitch with a smile on his face.

"Well," he began when she finally stopped moving. "Isn't it a shame, Dota?" he looked up at her, his pupils blown wide in some kind of perverse reaction of lust. "You couldn't save her. You'll never be able to save any of them. I'm going to make sure-" he stepped even closer to the glass, his nose almost pressed into the blood. "-You CAN'T." He kicked the body at his feet over, exposing her frightened little face. He kneeled down, ran his thumb along her bottom lip. Collecting a mixture of blood and saliva, he smeared it on the window, drawing a happily smiling face on the glass. 

He sat there for a few hours, waited until the first dim rays of sun touched the sky and the front door of the pizzeria opened. 

Dota turned to the sound, a worried noise grating in the back of her throat as she noticed that the manager for the day shift had just walked in. "Mister Orsani!" she chirped, her small ears wiggling as she caught his attention. "Mister Orsani, Jeremy hurt a girl! Girl isn't safe, he did something to her!"

"Did he now." Orsani raised an eyebrow at her, pulling a small golden key out of his pocket. Reaching around the otter, he pressed the key into the lock, popping the padlock open and slipping it into his pocket. "Jeremy, what have I told you about taunting the animatronics when you do this?" he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "We're getting acclaim as a children's restaurant, we need to keep this quiet. There's already rumors flying about the animatronics we've had to shut off for a while."

"Sorry uncle!" Jeremy giggled, bracing his hands on his knees as he leaned over the body again, sliding the key around on the chain that connected it to her. "It's just so much fun!"

Orsani rolled his eyes. "Well, now we have to get rid of Dota. Did you at least make sure that the rest were shut off when you began playing with her? I can only clean up so much of your mess, kid." he turned to Dota, crowding her back into the end of the hallway. 

"I did, don't worry." Jeremy stuck his tongue out between his lips. 

"Good." Orsani spun Dota around, her face to the wall. "Goodnight, Dota, so sorry you had to be shut off." he reached up to the back of her head, flicking the small switch under the rim to 'off', ignoring her startled noises and the confused 'Mister Orsani?'. With a whirr, her entire body slumped. Orsani started dragging her down the hallway. "Stay where you are, I'll help you clean up in a moment. Let me deal with this part of it first."

Jeremy laughed, an eerily hollow sound as his uncle dragged the silent animatronic away.

In the repair room, Orsani deposited Dota on the floor, picking up the sledgehammer that was tucked under the table. With a soft grunt, he hefted it up, letting it drop back down on her leg, mid-thigh. It creaked, dented from the blow, and it only took two more blows for the leg to come apart all the way. "There. No questions will be asked, step one done." After burying the severed limb in the pile of parts that were used as backups, he whistled a jaunty tune as he walked back to his nephew.

He pulled a trashbag out of his pocket as he approached, kneeling to scoop the body of the girl into it. The two of them made quick work of the mess, elbow deep in a bleach solution as the hours wore on, eight o' clock approaching slowly. 

Finally, it came time to turn the animatronics back on, and Orsani smirked as he watched Jeremy pack up his bag and exit the building. "Well," he muttered. "Show must go on, despite any and all interruptions." he hummed a few bars of something that seemed familiar, a bastardized version of the music box that Freddy played. 

As the rest of the shift filed in, he greeted them cheerfully, a genuine smile on his face.

As usual, not a one of them found anything out of place as they worked. 

Around lunchtime, one of the kitchen staff had to head to the basement, orders from the head chef to retrieve more pizza toppings and dough. 

"God damn it," the boy muttered as he went down the stairs, the single exposed bulb barely illuminating anything. "Are they ever going to fix the lighting down here?" he rubbed at his mostly bare arms, the tee shirt he wore doing almost nothing in the draft that reached him. 

At the bottom of the stairs were two walk in freezers.

The only difference between the two of them was that one had a padlock on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I got an idea. I wrote the idea. I decided to publish the idea.
> 
> You kind of had to expect this sort of thing at one point or another, I'm writing for FNaF's, and you think that there's not going to be lots of death and bad things?
> 
> So this is Diana's death, with the added bonus of why Dota was missing most of her leg when we met her in the first part of this series. I hope you like my writing, and I hope that I made Jeremy creepy enough.
> 
> Also, something that might make everything else worse: Dota doesn't know that humans occasionally kill each other. When she wakes up in the other part of this story, she immediately tries to warn someone about the girl. Remember her saying that you were either okay or you weren't? Up until the little girl's murder, she had never had to deal with death in any way. 
> 
> Tell me what you thought?


End file.
